RAW
by minisignal
Summary: This story is based on my real life romance, except for the migrating thingy. Please R&R!
1. RAW

R.A.W. By: minisignal  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me but my fictitiously beautiful girl is mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Beauty isn't everything.  
  
The Shohoku basketball club was at the gym preparing them for the inter- high tournament. When suddenly a girl with long red hair which flowed to her knees and the bluest baby blue eyes and the fullest red lips with her perfectly 36-24-36 figure, walked in the gym, everyone was awed by her even if it was not her first time to enter the gym. The Shohoku basketball club was at the gym preparing them for the inter- high tournament. When suddenly a girl with long red hair which flowed to her knees and the bluest baby blue eyes and the fullest red lips with her perfectly 36-24-36 figure walked in the gym, everyone was awed by her even if it was not her first time to enter the gym, everyone with the exception of Kaede Rukawa. Instead of drooling, he walked straight to the beautiful girl and kissed her on the lips. "Miss me, darling?" the girl asked. "Of course I miss you." Rukawa responded. Right there and then, Rukawa remembered how they have met.  
  
A fourteen year old girl was with her dad on a business trip in Japan. She had been there when she was 7, but Japan was a different city to her now. She thinks that it is the most wonderful country in the world. It has the fastest growing technology, the finest machinery, the finest food and the finest landscaping. She can't believe that everywhere she looked, there were men running from place to place, working and never resting. "No wonder this is the world's finest!" she complimented. "Yes, dear, it is the world's finest country and the world's fastest growing country." "It's wonderful Daddy!!!" "Come on dear, I'll be late. The Japanese doesn't want late people." "Go then, I'll meet you back at the hotel." "I don't know dear. Ok, go with Mr. Smith." "Thanks Daddy!!!"  
  
The fourteen year old girl sat in at the back of their limousine. Admiring the view while it zooms past them she can't believe how foolish she had been when she was 7 for not taking a tour of Japan. It's such a beautiful country, it's not all technology but also nature. As they toured around Japan, she saw a basketball court, she's not a fan of the sport, and she doesn't even like it. In fact, she hated it. But still, she asked Mr. Smith to have the limo to a halt. She went down and stood at the center of the court. It was a public court, luckily no one was around. She admired the cherry blossoms surrounding the court. Then suddenly, she heard someone walking towards the court. "Wa!!! Nani?" "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese." "Ah, sorry, at this time this court is usually empty." "Oh, I was just passing by." "Are you a tourist?" The girl nodded. She looked at the boy with the basketball. She noticed that he was attractive for a Japanese guy. In fact, he was the most attractive man she has seen, except for her father. This guy have a ruggedly cut black hair and the cutest pair of eyes. "Do you want to be shown around? How long will you be here?" "I still don't know. It depends on the outcome of the meeting my dad is in now." "By the way, I'm Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede." Rukawa held his hand out for a shake. "I'm Rhys. Rhys Antoinette Williamson." She took Rukawa's hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Rhys." "The pleasure's all mine." And Rukawa was playing basketball. And Rhys? Well, she sat there on the ground looking at Rukawa consecutively shooting the ball into the hoop. And for the first time in her life, she appreciated the game. "You play?" Rukawa asked her while spinning the ball on one finger. "No. I hate the game." "Hate such a wonderful invention of man?" "Well." "I don't blame you." "Huh?" "Come on, I'll teach you how to appreciate it." He stretched out his arm inviting Rhys to join him. Rhys took it and stood and took the dirt off her skirt. Rukawa looked at her. She was the most wonderful creation of God! She's the perfect naïve girl, not only beauty but brains too. Beauty and brains in one. She's the greatest female to walk the earth. She have brought Rukawa to heaven. "What'll I do?" "Here." Rukawa took her hand and let her touch the basketball. He gently put her in a good shooting form and gently tapped her hand and she responded. They both looked at the ball perfectly into the ring. "Good shot!" "It was your shot." "The ball came from your hand." Rhys turned her back for Rukawa not to see her blush. "It's not all that bad, isn't it?" "No, Mr. Rukawa. No." "Hey, enough with the Mr. how old are you anyway?" Rhys looked at him, "14" "See? There's nothing to it. I'm only 15. I don't look like one don't I?" Rhys looked at the fifteen year old boy in front of her and laughed. "What's so funny?" "I thought you were 17 already!" "Really? And I thought you were 11." They laughed together. It was the most glorious day for both of them. But as the clock strikes 4 pm. "Well, Rukawa, I think its goodbye." "You're going?" "Yes, my dad's probably home." "Will I see you tomorrow Rhys?" "I guess. If you'll be here then we can see each other again." "No, let's make it to the Terri Restaurant tomorrow for lunch." "I'll think about it." "I'll be there waiting for you." "I'll think about it." "Ok." It was a date. The first Rhys ever heard.  
  
When Rhys got to the hotel. "How was your tour Rhys? You like Japan?" "Of course, in fact, I love it!!!" "I sure hope so; we're going to stay here for a long time." "What do you mean?" "We're going to live here." "Isn't it too sudden?" "It is but the job offer starts tomorrow." "But Daddy, how about my schooling?" "You'll be enrolled here for high school." "Where?" "Shohoku High." "It's going to be fine I guess. By the way, I have a date for tomorrow. Can I use the limo again?" "First day in Japan and my little girl have a date already?" "You can't blame your girl Daddy. She's been born exactly looking like her mother and the brains of her father. She's irresistibly." "You're right honey, you're growing up fast, and you're the perfect lady any man would like to have." He's right. She's one in a million. She's Rhys Antoinette Williamson. She's unstoppable.  
  
Author: Please r&r!!! 


	2. never been better

Author's note: thanks for the review Maemi!!! Here's chapter 2! And hope it turns out the way I typed it!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Never been better  
  
Rukawa himself was startled by the way he acted in front of a stranger, a tourist, a girl. But, she was not any ordinarily girl. She has a heavenly beauty of an angel, a very strong charisma which can't be seen with just anyone and she has the power, the sensational power which drove him to her. Rukawa knows that she's unaware of her effect to men. Rukawa lay on his bed, thinking about Rhys. The beautiful naïve girl who stood in front of him, who he held hands with and whom he had spent his whole day with. The whole day seemed like 2 minutes to him. It was love at first sight. He spent the remaining hours in his room, thinking if Rhys was still available for him to own.  
  
  
  
Rhys was excited to meet Rukawa the next day. She woke up at dawn, took a refreshingly long hot bath. She washed her hair and spent an hour thinking what hairdo to wear.  
  
"Rhys? Are you going to have you're breakfast with me?"  
  
She heard her Dad calling just outside her hotel room. Afraid to admit she forgot about breakfast, she called after her father:  
  
"Yes Daddy, I'll be right out."  
  
"Good. And Rhys."  
  
"Yes Daddy? Don't worry about your date. You look perfect just the way you are."  
  
Rhys didn't believe her father. She knows that Rukawa didn't like her appearance the first time he met her. 10 minutes later, she was with her father at the restaurant of the hotel. She was so excited for the lunch date with Rukawa that she barely ate. She asked for her father's permission to go ahead to her hotel suite. She practically ran up. The moment she reached her hotel room, she browsed thru a telephone directory and found a hairdresser. She called the Revere hair salon and made an appointment as soon as possible. She went back down, took a cab and went to the salon. There, the Japanese beautician, Kotaro Kino, made her even more beautiful. Since she was only 14, Kotaro put on a light pink blush on, a mild purple eye shadow, and a pink lipstick. The hair dresser, Wakeshi Sutu, did a miracle with her long red hair. By the time she stepped out of the salon, she didn't waste any time for she only had an hour left. She called a cab and head for the hotel. She didn't need to shop for a dress for she had a lot of beautiful dresses. She chose a black, short skirted dress and a pair of diamond earrings. She wore a diamond necklace with a cross-shaped pendant and to finish her outfit, she wore a pair of silver high-heeled, strapped sandals. She looked at herself at the full-length mirror; she was contented by the way she looked. She saw her father's limousine outside the hotel; she took her purse and her coat and rushed down. She had 15 minutes to get there.  
  
  
  
Rukawa was frantic when he woke up and saw the clock read 9 am. He woke up late and he only has 3 hours to get ready for his lunch date with Rhys. He panicked because it was his first date. He didn't know how to prepare for it. He skipped breakfast and went straight to take a cold shower. When he was fully awake, he looked at his wardrobe. Note to self: Get a new wardrobe. He looked at his drab wardrobe. He was not sure what to wear. He went from casual to formal to hippie to a jock (which he is). Finally after an hour, he decided to go with the casual look, a pair of jeans and a light blue Chinese customed t-shirt. He only has an hour to get there. He took his multi-millionaire dad's limo and asked the chauffer to step on it!  
  
  
  
When Rukawa got there, he didn't automatically go in Terri restaurant. He thought maybe Rhys will not show up. But after a minute he stepped out of the limo thinking, Rhys was worth waiting for even if it was for the whole day.  
  
  
  
Rhys got there just in the nick of time. She entered the restaurant and glance if Rukawa was there. She saw Rukawa alright, right in the middle of the restaurant. He looked gorgeous! Handsome was the perfect word to describe him. Casual outfit, usual hairdo, blank expression, he was the guy Rhys met yesterday. She walked over.  
  
  
  
Rukawa saw Rhys walking over to her, he stood, and dazzled by the way she looked. She's amazing beautiful! Rukawa was stunned by her exquisite beauty, her intellectual eyes and her perfect figure. Rukawa was looking at a heavenly maiden.  
  
  
  
"You look wonderful, mon cherie!"  
  
"You too, Rukawa."  
  
There was the voice of the angel.  
  
"God is so good to me! Sit, sit."  
  
Rukawa pulled out the chair across him and let Rhys sit.  
  
"Would you like to look at the menu? Or would you like me to order for you?"  
  
"Order for me please."  
  
After Rukawa had ordered for the both of them,  
  
"God really is so good to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because He let me meet you."  
  
Rhys let out a laugh. She was flattered.  
  
"Why are you laughing Rhys? Is anything funny?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that I've never met anyone as charming as you."  
  
"What I say is the truth."  
  
"Thank you." Rhys blushed.  
  
"So, how long will you stay in here?"  
  
"My dad said we'll be moving."  
  
"Really? That's great! Where will you study?"  
  
"For high school I will be studying in Shohoku High."  
  
"That's where I'll be studying next year!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"It will be."  
  
Rukawa and Rhys sat there and enjoyed their delicious lunch. They talked about everything! They chatted about America, Japan, Rhys' suitors. Rhys found herself comfortable with Rukawa's company and Rukawa practically loved her.  
  
  
  
When they finished their lunch.  
  
"I hope you had a good time."  
  
"I enjoyed it."  
  
"You have time tonight?"  
  
"Depends. what are you planning?"  
  
"A call."  
  
"Sure! I'll call you Rhys!"  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
They went different ways, each in their own limo. No one knew one another's back ground.  
  
  
  
When Rhys went back home, she saw her Dad sitting in the hotel suite.  
  
"Rhys! Finally you're back."  
  
"What's the matter Daddy? Everything all right?"  
  
"Never better! I found us a home near Shohoku High."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"We move in today."  
  
"Great! I'll be ready in an hour!"  
  
  
  
After an hour, they checked out of their hotel room and moved in their new house. Rhys wondered who their neighbors will be. 


	3. new friends

Chapter 3: New Friends  
  
Rhys and her father moved to the new neighborhood. Rhys didn't thought of it sooner but she was afraid she knew no one from the new neighborhood. There was a big mansion at the right side of their house and a little ordinary two-storey house at the left. Rhys was afraid that their new neighbors will not be friendly towards her but she wished they will be. Their house was a big house, bigger than the one on their left but smaller than the mansion. The mansion was the biggest one in the neighborhood. You can't miss it even though your ten miles away. It occupies almost three and a half backyard. They got three roofs. Probably the biggest on is for the masters, the second biggest was for the servants' headquarters and the smallest one their garage. Rhys was fascinated by their neighbors. Even though there was a sign of modernity in the architecture of their houses, they still kept the Japanese costumed chimes, Japanese landscaping and the Japanese water pipe. While the Williamson's new house was a stranger to the Japanese modern architectures. They were Americans but Rhys' father bought an old Japanese house, with futon as their beds and with wood created walls and floors. In the midst of the whole neighborhood, they will appear the most appealing to others. While the simple two storey house has a basketball court at their backyard, the house was a simple kind of modern but with Japanese influence.  
  
Rhys was walking around the neighborhood while the movers furnished their house. Rhys was hoping she would meet someone who would be likely to be her friend. The 14 year old girl was walking when suddenly she saw a tall boy walking out of one of the houses. Rhys noticed that she hasn't even walked far enough to be away from home. That must be their neighbors, the simple ones. Rhys saw him walking towards her.  
  
"Hey! Are you new in the neighborhood?"  
  
Rhys just nodded.  
  
"Just as I thought. You an American?"  
  
Rhys nodded her head again.  
  
"O, how rude of me. My name's Hisashi. Hisashi Mitsui."  
  
"My name's Rhys. Rhys Antoinette Williamson."  
  
"Our new neighbors, right?"  
  
Rhys nodded her head. She noticed that this new fellow who was standing in front of her was stunningly handsome. He has the features of a basketball athlete.  
  
"I'll be glad to accompany you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rhys noticed that he also held a basketball, which means he plays it.  
  
They walked around the neighborhood once. Mitsui being the tour guide, he led her to Shohoku High.  
  
"And this is my. what do you call it when you study here?"  
  
"Alma Mater."  
  
"Yeah, this is my alma mater."  
  
"I will be studying here to in the next school year."  
  
"Really? Well, I mean. really."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Rhys found it comfortable with Mitsui around, more comfortable than with Rukawa around. Rhys was glad that Mitsui was their neighbors.  
  
"You must be entering as a freshman."  
  
"Of course. And you?"  
  
"Next year, I will be a senior."  
  
"Then it'll be your last year."  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
Rhys looked at the big clock hanged in the middle of the school it read four o' clock.  
  
"It's time for me to be running home."  
  
"Allow me to accompany you. After all, we're neighbors, aren't we?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The two of them walked and talked all about each other on the way home.  
  
"Well, it looks like our day will end here." Rhys said with a big smile.  
  
"We can get together tonight if you want to. I'll you the sights of Japan when sun sets."  
  
"Sure, I'll be ready by 1400 hours."  
  
"I'll pick you then. Skip dinner, dinner will be my treat."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rhys walked in her house and Mitsui walked out of the Williamson residence.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Mitsui saw Rukawa on a bicycle, riding towards him.  
  
"Hey!" he greeted back.  
  
"New neighbors?"  
  
"You guessed it!"  
  
"I'll be going then, in my deserted house."  
  
"Hey! You should be proud of that house. It's the infamous Rukawa's Crest!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You want to stay over tonight?"  
  
"No thanks. I've got a date with the new girl."  
  
"Ok! Fine! Introduce me to her some other time."  
  
"Sure! After we got pretty close!"  
  
"You like her!"  
  
"I sure do!"  
  
They went to their houses. Rukawa wondered who their new neighbor was.  
  
"Could it be Rhys? Nah! She probably went back to the U.S. of A. already."  
  
Rhys:  
  
"What a wonderful day it was! Dad, I've got a date later on! I'll skip dinner!"  
  
"Wow! My daughter really is popular! Who's the date? The same person?"  
  
"No, our neighbor. The black-haired teenager."  
  
"Ok. Just be careful dear!"  
  
"I will!!!"  
  
Rhys went to her room and there she lay on her bed and had done a lot of thinking.  
  
"I feel comfortable with Mitsui and yet still, I also felt comfortable with Rukawa. Maybe I'd go with Mitsui cause maybe because he's closer. I don't even know if Rukawa knows I'm still here. Maybe I'd go to the Sakura Park tomorrow morning and see if he's there. But, I also would like to be with Mitsui. I will be with Mitsui later on. Why not invite Mitsui to Sakura Park? Maybe he can also teach me basketball, because he has a hoop in their backyard. What if he told me he can teach me how to play in his backyard? Ah! Now I'm confused! I'll do what I think of tomorrow."  
  
She prepared for her date with Mitsui for the remaining time. She took a nice long bath, washed her hair, hair dried it, she first put on a black dress and put on her make-up as light as she could. She wanted to make it as simple as possible. She was afraid of attracting Mitsui. Next, she let her hair loose. Since it flowed to her knees, it was stunningly beautiful to look at. She looked at her full length mirror once, twice, thrice and still not convince. She was very simple to look at. She looked like a drab to herself. She put on her diamond necklace and the matching bracelet and earrings. She didn't wear any ring. Next, she put on her 2-inched silver high-heeled sandals, simply because Mitsui was much taller than she. She looked at herself once again and finally thought of herself as a formal, mature lady going on her. not first date with an older guy. Of course it was a lie.  
  
Mitsui wore a simple coat and tie tuxedo. He was bringing Rhys to the best restaurant not far from town.  
  
"It would be the perfect evening. Candle light dinner under the starry night with spaghetti and meatballs as their main course."  
  
Mitsui stood on the porch of the Williamson residence and knocked.  
  
Rhys' father answered the door.  
  
"You must be my daughter's date."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Come in, come in!"  
  
"No thanks, I just want to know if Rhys is ready for the evening."  
  
"I'm here!!!"  
  
"Just on time Rhys!"  
  
Mitsui looked at her and he was stunned by her beauty. He simply can't put a stop to his adoration for her. She looked like and angel!  
  
"God, what have I done to deserve something like this!!!?"  
  
"You said something Mitsui-kun?"  
  
"Ah, nothing, nothing."  
  
He didn't notice he was speaking out loud with Rhys beside him in his car."  
  
"Where will we be dining Mitsui-kun? I'm starved."  
  
Mitsui loved the way she pronounced his named. There was a sweet elegant sound to it.  
  
"Not far. Hold on tight Rhys!"  
  
"Sure!!!"  
  
Rhys held Mitsui's hand. She saw him looked at her hand and turned red.  
  
"Rhys, why are you holing my hand?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that. never mind."  
  
She put her hand away.  
  
"No, I liked it the way it was, I was just asking."  
  
Mitsui took her hand back and looked at her.  
  
They drove out of town with their hands tied together. 


	4. crazilyinlove

Chapter 4: Crazily in love  
  
Rhys went home from the night in town with Mitsui. She looked out her bedroom window and saw a guy playing basketball in the backyard of the large mansion beside his house. She felt like she could recognize him so she step into her bathrobe and head straight for their door. She head straight for the little fence and saw Rukawa playing some night-basketball by himself.  
  
"Hey! Want some one-on-one?"  
  
"Rhys? You're. what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I'm your new neighbor?"  
  
"So, you're the new neighbor Mitsui was talking about."  
  
"Maybe I am."  
  
"How'd your night out with Mitsui?"  
  
"Oh, tiring."  
  
"Why are you still out here? You need some rest."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
Is she getting me off guard?  
  
"Oh, ok. Try some milk."  
  
"Did it, still didn't solve my problem."  
  
"What's your problem anyway?"  
  
"Mind if I jumped over?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sure, let's sit over there by the swing."  
  
They sat and Rhys was feeling more comfortable.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
Rhys put her head on Rukawa's chest. Rukawa blushed, looked at the opposite direction and scratched his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just want someone near me tonight."  
  
"Uh, Rhys."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not used to a girl being so close to me."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Rhys sat back and fixed her robe trying to hide her blushing face.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you're new here and every thing and I know you're sad because you miss your friends."  
  
"No, no. not really. well, sort of."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm here."  
  
Rukawa let Rhys' head rest on his shoulder and patted Rhys to sleep.  
  
Early next morning...  
  
"Yo! Kaede!"  
  
Rukawa and Rhys nearly jumped up while Rhys faced in the opposite direction.  
  
*yawn* "Oh, it's you Mitsui."  
  
"I see you've met Rhys."  
  
Rhys saw Mitsui and flashed a blushing smile.  
  
"Yeah, the first time she went here."  
  
"Well, have fun you kids! I'm off to the park!"  
  
Mitsui drove off with his bike.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Um."  
  
"I'd better get back in the house. My dad will be looking for me."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Rhys walked towards her house without even having a second glance at Rukawa.  
  
"You blew it big time!" Rukawa muttered.  
  
In the Williamson residence.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead!"  
  
"Dad! You're up early!"  
  
"I got excited. I see my little baby is already others' baby."  
  
"What? No, dad, you see."  
  
"No need to explain honey, I know all about it. come on, have a hearty breakfast to celebrate your night!"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll stop teasing you."  
  
"Thanks dad! You're the best!"  
  
Rhys sat down and had a toast...  
  
"I think your cooking skills have improved Dad!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Rhys! Anyway, I'll be off to work. I left my office number near the phone; call me if you need anything!"  
  
"Sure! Bye Dad!"  
  
Rhys gave her Dad a hand going out the door and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Have a good day at work!!!"  
  
Her Dad drove off.  
  
In the Rukawa Crest.  
  
"Who did I kid; my parents are always off. I'm always alone in here. I think I'll go down to the park and confront Mitsui about last night."  
  
He took his bike and drove off to the park.  
  
After some months, Rhys tried to get near Rukawa but it seemed as though Rukawa have been avoiding her intentionally. She didn't get it. She tried sending him e-mails, trying to get to know what the problem is with the help of some of his friends but no one knew for Rukawa became a totally different person. He was meek and demure, cold and clammy; no one wanted to be with him except for Rhys. Rhys tried to do her best but Rukawa just avoided her. It went on for months and Rhys just gave up, not knowing what to do.  
  
Rhys dated Mitsui but her mind is not with him. It was with Rukawa. She tried to put herself together for Mitsui but nothing worked. Mitsui realized that but started to face the fact. He tried to start up a conversation about it every now and then but Rhys always tried to change the topic. Sometimes, it was Rhys who would ask Mitsui's help. But it seemed that Mitsui wasn't an advice-giving person. His advices were lame and useless. It seemed to be so obvious, practical in a sort of old fashioned way. Rhys didn't want that, she knew she wasn't going to fall in love with Mitsui.  
  
"I'm sorry Mitsui, it just isn't working out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Will you free me?"  
  
"You've always been free but I locked myself just for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It seems that I'm falling for you Rhys."  
  
"Don't, you'll only get hurt. Just forget what we've been through."  
  
"It's not that easy Rhys."  
  
"Do it for me. Free yourself."  
  
"I'll try Rhys. I'll try."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
Christmas is around the corner.  
  
Rukawa's e-mail arrived just on time. It said.  
  
"Just give me some time. I'm working something out. I don't expect anyone to understand that's why I'm not telling anyone. It isn't something you did. It's something I did. Just give me sometime. I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" Rhys thought.  
  
She sent him a reply.  
  
"Just want to let you know, I'm here. if there's any help I can give I'm not so far away. Also to tell you, you're right, you've always been right."  
  
Just in time, Rukawa logged in. He read the email at once and received an instant message from Rhys.  
  
Their conversation. (cool_guy: Rukawa) (lil_rhys: Rhys)  
  
lil_rhys: hey! cool_guy: hi lil_rhys: what a coincidence. cool_guy: yeah. lil_rhys: how are you? cool_guy: fine cool_guy: *made a skull* lil_rhys: yikes!!! cool_guy: afraid of skulls? lil_rhys: not really. I think they're kind of cool cool_guy: thanks lil_rhys: how's it going? cool_guy: ok I guess lil_rhys: try me cool_guy: what? lil_rhys: tell me about your problem. cool_guy: don't want to bother you lil_rhys: ok. if that's what you want. lil_rhys: so what now? cool_guy: don't know. cool_guy: *made three alien faces* lil_rhys: what's going to happen? cool_guy: huh? What are you talking about? cool_guy: hey! Let's fight!!! *cool_guy downloading fighter. lil_rhys: how's that? cool_guy: pick your character. lil_rhys: rhys cool_guy: cute! lil_rhys: thanks.  
  
Debugging. "Oh blast it!!!" "What happened Rhys?" "Nothing Dad. it's just the computer debugged while I was chatting with Rukawa." "Just restart it and log in again." "That I'll do."  
  
lil_rhys: thank goodness you're still on line. cool_guy: checking something out. lil_rhys: don't download it already. lil_rhys: our computer's not up to it. cool_guy: it's ok. lil_rhys: . *cool_guy logged off  
  
"Ok." Rhys shut down her computer and rest back on her chair. She lay on her bed expecting a call.  
  
Early next morning...  
  
"Hey! I didn't expect to see you sleeping beside the phone!"  
  
"A simple good morning would do fine Dad." *yawn*  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Expecting a call."  
  
"Early in the morning?"  
  
"No, late at night."  
  
"Bet you."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it."  
  
"Sure Dad. what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I don't know. but I suggest you prepare a hearty meal."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"We've got ourselves a visitor."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wouldn't you want to see who?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rhys turned around and saw Rukawa with a big smile waving to her in the hallway.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Tried to call you last night after I disconnected but no one is answering your phone."  
  
"Impossible! No one used that phone!"  
  
"No one but you forgot to plug it in."  
  
Rhys' dad held the cord.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Must have been so excited."  
  
Rhys blushed.  
  
"Come on you kids! I'll prepare breakfast so we can all eat."  
  
"That won't be necessary Mr. Williamson."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, I've come to pick you both up for a special breakfast, my treat."  
  
"Ok. I guess I will be having breakfast all alone then."  
  
"You don't understand Mr. Williamson."  
  
"No, I've got to go somewhere. You kids go along now."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"Come on dear, get dressed!"  
  
Rhys looked at herself. She forgot that she just woke up and look! There in front of her, her crush!  
  
(Oh my.)  
  
Rhys didn't say a word and rushed off to her bedroom and quickly fixed herself up.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go Mr. Williamson?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you fine with the idea if I asked Rhys to go steady with me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Williamson."  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
Rukawa looked at Rhys. her long red hair blended with the black dress she's wearing.  
  
"What a present!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing Rhys. Let's go!"  
  
"Bye Daddy..."  
  
Rhys gave Mr. Williamson a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Take care kids."  
  
"We will Mr. Williamson! Thanks!"  
  
Rhys and Rukawa drove off. 


End file.
